Regenerate
by moodrstr
Summary: Regenerate. adj. reformed or reborn, especially in a spiritual or moral sense ; "Mungkin aku harus mencari kekasih baru?" -Jungkook ; "Tanyakan itu sekali lagi akan kucium kau nanti," -Taehyung [A Taekook/Vkook Fanfiction]


**Regenerate**

 **Oneshoot - Date of Happiness**

 **Pairing:** Taehyung/Jungkook

 **A/N:** PLEASE READ. Nama author vi. Jadi, panggilnya vi aja gapapa hehe :))) Cerita ini adalah fanfiction pertama vi yang selesai karena fanfiction-fanfiction yang lain masih on-going dan lebih parahnya lagi vi hapus karena mau mengubah cerita ini. Karena masih baru, banyak banget gaya penulisan, salah penulisan kata, dan hal-hal yang lain karena vi memang masih amatiran dalam membuat fanfiction-_- Kalau mungkin readers semua merasa ceritanya berlebihan atau terlalu _cliche_ , vi nulis ff ini waktu bosen dan terinspirasi dari 'date'-nya Jinyoung sama Jackson GOT7 because tbh they are extremely cutee! So, ceritanya ada yang diambil dari scene mereka. Dannn, SELAMAT MEMBACA :)))

.

 _-the beginning-_

.

Suara ketikan _keyboard_ laptop membuat Jungkook terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya pening sesaat Jungkook memaksa untuk mendudukkan dirinya dengan mata tiba-tiba dibuka.

Penglihatannya menangkap tubuh Taehyung yang memunggunginya, oh ingatkan Jungkook untuk mengontrol dirinya sebelum melompat untuk memeluk punggung tegap milik suaminya itu. Tapi Jungkook secepatnya menyadari pekerjaan yang membebani suaminya itu.

'Apa yang kau lakukan? Pekerjaanku masih banyak,' katanya.

Jungkook sampai lupa kalau Taehyung bukanlah lagi atasannya melainkan suaminya. Ia selalu kesal mengetahui Taehyung merupakan tipe pekerja keras yang mengedepankan pekerjaan melebihi 'istrinya' sendiri.

Beruntung tadi malam rencana 'menggoda Taehyung'-nya berhasil, jadilah mereka berdua pergi ke surga bersama dan tentunya tanpa pekerjaan.

Di otaknya masih berputar betapa nikmatnya 'surga', betapa seksinya suara geraman Taehyung disaat bercinta dengannya, Jungkook harus memberitahu Taehyung betapa indahnya luka cakarannya itu terukir di punggung berototnya itu. Jungkook tersenyum simpul dibuatnya.

Kembali ke realitas, tanpa menghiraukan sosok Taehyung yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada laptop 'tercinta, Jungkook turun dari ranjang mereka untuk membasuh diri.

Deritan ranjang membuat Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan hanya menemukan sosok Jungkook yang sedang kesulitan untuk berdiri. Dirinya dengan tidak sengaja tersenyum, dalam hati, atas 'pekerjaannya' itu. Ia tidak pernah sepuas ini akan pekerjaannya, hanya disaat seperti ini.

Taehyung memutarkan kursi kerjanya tanpa beranjak dari sana, melihat Jungkook tertatih-tatih berjalan menghampirinya, bukan, menghampiri meja kerjanya lebih tepatnya untuk dijadikan pegangan.

"Selamat pagi tuan putri," sapa Taehyung ketika Jungkook sudah sampai tepat di depannya. Mendapat sapaan seperti itu, membuat Jungkook tersandung dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan pada meja kerja Taehyung.

Niat baik Taehyung untuk membantu terhenti di tengah jalan saat ia memutarkan hanya kepalanya saja ke arahnya, menunjukkan senyuman paling terpaksa yang pernah ia lihat. Setelah itu, badannya kembali tegap untuk melanjutkan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, Jungkook sering sekali merenungkan sikap tidak romantis suaminya itu. Taehyung tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti dalam _anime_ atau drama yang biasanya ia lihat. Jungkook sangat berharap Taehyung akan memperlakukannya seperti itu suatu saat.

Contohnya saja seperti tadi. Kejadian seperti barusan bukanlah kali yang pertama. Sebenarnya tidak masalah berapa kali pun hal itu sudah terjadi, yang bermasalah ada pada diri Taehyung. Sikapnya selalu saja seperti itu, membuat dirinya seperti ingin membantu tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Tangannya itu selalu saja berhenti di tengah jalan dan tidak sigap untuk membantunya. Ketika ditanya mengapa ia seperti itu, Taehyung hanya bisa menjawab bahwa ia mengira dirinya bisa berdiri sendiri. Kenyataan itu jujur membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Ia butuh sikap romantis suaminya.

"Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi luar. Setelah selesai mandi, langsung saja ke meja makan. Aku akan menyusul,"

Pintu kamar mereka terdengar terbuka lalu ditutup, membuat Jungkook sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya ke luar kamar mandi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tidak ada lagi Taehyung. Suami yang sama sekali tidak romantis, yang daritadi terus ia pikirkan itu sudah keluar kamar untuk mandi, sama sepertinya.

Mengetahui itu, ia kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk yang sudah tergantung pada pintu.

Langkahnya dipercepat untuk mengambil secara acak pakaian bebas yang akan ia kenakan nanti, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya pakaian yang _random_. Ia mengambil sweater merah muda dengan bawahan jeans yang memeluk badannya dengan sangat pas. Kedua pakaian itu setidaknya menjaga dirinya dari udara luar yang dingin, apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari salju bulan April.

Mengambil _sling bag_ -nya lalu beranjak turun ke dapur sambil berlari. Sebelumnya, ia telah meletakkan sling bag-nya itu pada meja makan demi menjauhkan tas mahalnya itu dari noda sekecil apapun. Dengan memakai apron berkantung depan, dengan warna yang anehnya juga berwarna merah muda, berhiaskan pita di mana-mana. Jungkook dengan cekatan menggoreng dua butir telur, beberapa bacon, dan dua pasang roti untuknya dan Taehyung. Semua itu adalah sarapan mereka pada umumnya.

Selagi gorengannya itu masak, ia berpindah tempat ke counter minuman untuk menyiapkan dua cangkir yang baru saja dikeringkan dari pencucian. Pada awalnya, ia berniat untuk meracikkan kopi untuk Taehyung dan teh untuknya. Tapi, cuaca hari ini memaksa dirinya untuk tidak berbuat demikian. Sebaliknya, ia mengambil dua sachet coklat bubuk yang kemudian dituangkan masing-masing satu buah pada cangkir yang sudah ia lap sampai kering itu.

Tubuhnya kembali beralih pada penggorengan yang di atasnya tersaji beberapa makanan yang menggoda. Sesekali ia balikkan sisi gorengannya itu supaya tidak hangus satu sisi. Ia menyalakan kompor di sebelah penggorengan untuk memasak air. Sambil menunggu mendidih, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil dua sendok dari meja makan.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Jungkook mematikan kedua kompor di depannya. Sempurna, ia yakin Taehyung akan puas dengan sajiannya ini, ia paham betul dengan selera Taehyung. Pertama-tama, ia menyusun kedua _sandwich_ untuk disajikan pada dua piring yang berbeda, yang sudah berhiaskan garpu dan pisau. Setelah tersusun rapi dan memastikan tidak ada 'kecacatan' yang terlihat, ia memutuskan untuk membawa kedua hidangan itu terlebih dahulu ke meja makan. Ia takut jika Taehyung datang tanpa dihidangkan satu makanan pun.

Sesampainya kembali di dapur, ia menuangkan air mendidih pada kedua gelas dengan hati-hati. Ia berusaha menyamakan takaran airnya. Ia mengaduknya supaya tercampur dengan rata menggunakan sendok yang tadi telah ia ambil.

Sama seperti makanan tadi, ia langsung membawa kedua minuman itu untuk dihidangkan di meja makan setelah melepaskan apron dan meletakkan pada rak pencucian. Sosok yang daritadi ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Taehyung telah duduk bermain dengan ponselnya tanpa menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

Dengan lembut ia meletakkan coklat hangat milik Taehyung di sebelah makanannya. Taehyung hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada ponsel. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Taehyung, memasang senyuman terbaik, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kecewa sedikit pun.

Sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya, Taehyung secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kirinya yang berada di atas meja, membuat rasa senangnya membuncah yang membuat wajahnya merah sempurna. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan asap dari mulutnya itu keluar dengan menutupnya dengan punggung tangan. Tidak mungkin, ia berpikir. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, lanjutnya membatin.

Walaupun masih dengan pandangan yang terfokus dengan ponsel, usapan ibu jari Taehyung pada tangannya entah kenapa membuat dirinya tenang dan nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan ponsel, Taehyung akhirnya menyerah dan meletakkan benda itu pada ujung meja.

Tangan Taehyung yang lain meraih tangannya dalam kehangatan. Tatapan dingin itu, iris abu-abu itu menatapnya langsung pada ruhnya seakan-akan ingin menyobek tubuhnya saat itu juga. Raut wajahnya masih saja sedatar seperti biasanya walaupun disaat se-romantis ini. Sebaliknya, wajah Jungkook sudah memerah seperti tomat dari ujung sampai ujung, tangannya memanas dibuatnya, dan ia yakin Taehyung menyadarinya.

"Jangan menikmatinya terlalu lama, _brat_ ," walaupun itu terdengar seperti sarkasme, tapi Jungkook menemukan dirinya tersenyum dan menunduk mendengar 'pujian' langsung dari mulut Taehyung yang biasanya tidak berkata apapun padanya. Ia mempererat genggamannya pada Taehyung seakan tidak mau terlepas dengan diri sang suami yang sekarang ini. Oh, tolong ingatkan Jungkook untuk ke dokter jiwa setelah ini.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan keluar. Kau mau 'kan?" tanya Taehyung meskipun Taehyung tahu pasti apa jawabannya. Ia menganggukan kepala berulang kali.

"Ke mana?" balasnya masih dengan nada bicara seceria mungkin, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawaban Taehyung menghancurkan mood cerianya, digantikan dengan pout terpatri di bibirnya.

"Jahat sekali," Jungkook menarik kembali tangannya dan memulai untuk makan tanpa mendongak ke arah Taehyung yang sepertinya juga menyembunyikan kekecewaan. Taehyung pun mengikuti memakan sarapannya.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Jungkook mengecek jam di ponselnya, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia berpikir tempat seperti apa yang akan dibuka pada pukul tujuh pagi hari, jelas tidak ada pekerja seperti itu.

Pantulan dirinya terlihat buram berwarna hitam. Tapi, jejak makanan di atas makanannya sangat kentara dibandingkan kulit tannya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap jejak makanan itu dengan ibu jari tapi buru-buru otaknya menahan dengan ide yang lebih cemerlang dari itu.

" Hyung!" sahutnya secara tiba-tiba mengkagetkan Taehyung yang sedang menunduk makan. Terlihat raut heran pada Taehyung ketika Jungkook memajukan dirinya walaupun tetap dalam kondisi duduk dengan topangan pada kedua tangannya. Bibirnya mengerucut maju seakan meminta...sesuatu? Dan seharusnya Taehyung tidak berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Tidak ada ciuman di depan makanan!" perintah Taehyung mutlak membuat Jungkook kembali pada posisi nyamannya tanpa mengubah bentuk bibirnya, memanyun kesal, "Aku tidak meminta ciuman!" balasnya pelan tapi masih bisa Taehyung dengar.

Seorang Jungkook tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Sementara Taehyung teralihkan antara makanan dan ponsel, tangannya dengan disengaja terulur ke arah kotak tisu di samping tangan Taehyung. Dengan disengaja, tangannya membelok bukan ke arah kotak tisu melainkan pada tangan Taehyung. Merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuhnya, Taehyung spontan mendongak dan mendapatkan tangan kirinya diangkat oleh kedua tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengusapkan ibu jari Taehyung pada bibirnya yang kotor akan makanan itu tadi. Taehyung tidak menolak, tangannya lemas seakan sukarela diperlakukan seperti itu. Melihat itu, membuat Jungkook senang dan semakin gencar mengusapkannya pada sisi bibirnya yang lain yang sebenarnya tidak kotor, ia hanya 'kedinginan' dan butuh hangat tubuh Taehyung.

Setelah selesai, Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang ditarik oleh pemiliknya secara refleks pelan-pelan. Terdengar kekehan berasal dari Jungkook yang membuat mata Taehyung berbinar-binar melihatnya, seperti adegan-adegan di anime yang sering ia lihat dengan salah satu karakter sedang senang dan muncul bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

Tetap pada dirinya yang awal, Taehyung kembali memasang raut wajah se-irritated mungkin sambil mengusap ibu jarinya pada taplak meja makan yang berwarna putih. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, perbuatannya yang seperti itu membuat Jungkook sangat patah hati.

Jungkook tahu Taehyung adalah _clean freak_. Artinya Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan setiap sudut lingkungan yang ia lewati itu kotor sedikit pun. Tapi, apa sekarang. Mengelapkan tangannya pada taplak. Apa Taehyung tidak menyadari kalau itu menjijikkan, itu kotor, maksudnya itu membuat taplaknya kotor. Tapi setidaknya Taehyung tidak mengelapnya pada taplak. Ia bisa membiarkan mengering, 'kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini menjijikkan!"

Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung sangat tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Amarahnya semakin membuncah. Ia tidak bisa bertahan berhadap-hadapan dengan Taehyung terus. Ia harus segera pergi dari sana, secepatnya, sebelum ia berteriak pada Taehyung dan akan memperburuk semuanya.

Jungkook berdiri dengan mendorong tubuhnya mundur dengan tangan, membuat suara gesekan kursi yang sangat keras dan...kasar.

"Aku sudah selesai makan," ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piring-piring. Yang tidak tahu adalah tatapan sedih Taehyung yang mengarah padanya.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia langsung mencari apronnya yang ia kenakan saat memasak tadi dan baru menyadari kalau apron itu dicuci. Betapa bodohnya ia meletakkan apron di pencucian sebelum mencuci piring. Bagaimana dengan bajunya, akankah kotor, bahkan basah. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jungkook enggan untuk mencuci piring.

Ia meletakkan piring dan gelas kotor pada wastafel lalu menggulung lengan sweaternya se-siku sebelum memulai mencuci. Tangannya sudah lihai melakukan hal seperti ini karena tuntutan ibunya. Yang ia tidak lihai adalah bagaimana cara menyatukan hati yang sudah patah untuk kembali menyatu.

Terdengar derapan kaki yang sangat ia kenal, sesosok suaminya sejak satu tahun lalu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak romantis, pendek, pemarah, _clean freak_. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia selamat selama satu tahun bersama orang tersebut. Terbersit di hati nuraninya untuk mendua suaminya itu selagi hubungan mereka baru berumur setahun.

'Mungkin aku harus mencari kekasih baru?' batinnya.

Taehyung meletakkan piring dan gelas yang bertumpuk jadi satu pada tempat kosong di sebelah wastafel. "Letakkan di sini saja," ucapnya sambil menunjuk wastafel yang sekarang sudah penuh busa tanpa menatap sang suami. Taehyung mematuhinya dan langsung berlalu pergi.

'Tidak berterima kasih atau meminta maaf?' ia memutar badan ketika dirasa Taehyung sudah berjalan jauh di belakangnya. Sekarang ia semakin malas dan tidak punya motivasi untuk pergi berkencan dengan Taehyung. Ia menggosok piring kotor Taehyung dengan kasar, seolah-olah ia memperlakukan Taehyung yang asli seperti itu.

Percikan-percikan air berbusa dan gulungan lengan sweaternya membuat dirinya frustasi dan mau tidak mau berusaha menaikkannya dengan bagian tangan yang tidak terkena busa, tentu saja dengan kerja keras. Tangannya terangkat tinggi sambil mulutnya bersumpah serapah, mengeluarkan segala2 masalahnya saat itu juga. Cipratan air kran membuat sedikit sweaternya basah.

"Well, _shit_. Mengapa sweater ini tidak bisa digulung- Waa...kau mengagetkanku!" tanyanya pada diri sendiri masih sambil mengangkat tangan. Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan melingkar pada pinggangnya, menaikkan gulungan sweaternya melewati bawah ketiaknya lalu ke atas, membuat tubuhnya spontan tertarik ke belakang oleh tenaga yang lebih besar darinya.

"Butuh bantuan?" bisik Taehyung pada telinga kirinya. Tubuhnya memang sedikit menggelinjang tapi citra yang daritadi ia jaga menolak untuk itu.

"Kau tidak bisa berlama-lama marah padaku," namun ia dipaksa berputar, menjatuhkan spons mencuci jatuh di wastafel. Sesaat setelah berputar penuh seratus delapan puluh derajat, seseorang memakaikan dirinya sebuah _suit_ hitam dengan tangan di depan, sehingga punggungnya telanjang tak ber- _suit_.

"Gunakan ini sebagai apronmu," dan seseorang itu adalah Taehyung. Walaupun raut wajahnya masih saja datar, tangannya bergerak merapikan sisi _suit_ yang menggantung hampir jatuh dari bahu Jungkook. Matanya melebar tidak mempercayai sosok yang di depannya sekarang ini adalah Taehyung.

"Sudah sana cuci piringnya!" suruh Taehyung setelah memutar badannya kembali dan sedikit mendorong membuat Jungkook sedikit tertatap wastafel, ia tahu Taehyung tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati dirinya diperlakukan sesuatu hal yang simple tapi romantia oleh Taehyung. Otaknya terbang karena itu.

'Mungkin tidak juga,' balasnya pada perang batinnya tadi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring.

"Kenapa _suit_ -nya tidak jadi dipakai? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau ini dipakai untuk mencuci? Kalau kotor bagaimana? Lalu kau mau pakai apa?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendengus. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas, menuju kamar mereka.

" _Suit_ itu sesak jika kupakai. Lagipula itu _suit_ yang kubeli tahun kemarin. Dan kupikir _suit_ itu cocok padamu. Aku akan ke atas untuk mencari _suit_ lain," jelas Taehyung sambil menaiki tangga tanpa balasan darinya, yang ia sengaja tidak dijawab, lebih tepatnya dijawab dengan senyuman. Jungkook kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tapi bedanya tidak ada tangan yang bisa menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Oh, ya. Ingatkan aku untuk membeli _suit_ baru nanti. Hampir semua _suit_ -ku sudah kekecilan," teriaknya dari lantai atas sebelum menutup pintu kamar dengan bunyi yang keras.

"Oke!" Jungkook hampir saja dicap sebagai orang gila karena senyum-senyum seperti itu untuk beberapa menit lalu. Betapa ia menyukai dibalut dengan pakaian Taehyung. Yang ia sukai hanya wangi Taehyung yang masih tersisa, membuatnya berfantasi memeluk Taehyung sambil mencuci piring, yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan dengan Taehyung yang asli.

Setelah selesai dengan mencuci, Jungkook meletakkan coat Taehyung pada rak pencucian. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk melakukan itu, tapi tuntutan kebersihan membuatnya melakukan hal itu.

Ia menunggu Taehyung sambil duduk-duduk membaca buku resep di sofa ruang tamu. Ia membuka resep makanan Italia. Matanya terfokus pada satu lembar penuh maccaroni dan lasagna.

"Wah, ini terlihat enak sekali," Taehyung yang baru saja turun menoleh padanya yang asik berbicara sendiri sambil membaca buku resep. Inilah kebiasan aneh Jungkook selain tersenyum sendiri. Jungkook sengaja tidak menghiraukan Taehyung yang berdiri memasang sepatunya.

"Wah, Hyung. Kau lebih suka maccaroni atau lasagna?" tanyanya masih terfokus pada buku. Ia bisa merasakan Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lasagna. Kau pernah mencoba membuat maccaroni dan hasilnya sangat... keras," jawaban Taehyung hanya dihiasi anggukan olehnya. Sedangkan Taehyung menginginkan lebih dari itu.

"Oi, kau tidak jadi berangkat?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Jungkook melonjak-lonjak kesenangan. Dengan refleks, ia mengembalikan buku resep pada tempat mulanya dan berdiri untuk menghampiri suaminya.

Sesaat setelah sampai di depan sepatunya, ia melangkahkan kaki untuk memakai yang kanan terlebih dahulu. Ia meraih tangan kiri Taehyung yang terangkat membenarkan kancing pergelangan tangannya sebagai topangan. Tepat setelah Jungkook bisa mencapainya, Taehyung terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya ke sisi lain. Hal itu membuat Jungkook hampir terjatuh ke depan. Namun syukur, Jungkook menemukan keseimbangannya dan berdiri tegap dengan kepalan kedua tangan pada sisinya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja!" telunjuk Jungkook teracung pada Taehyung, mencurigai Taehyung. Sedangkan sang suami hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jelas aku melakukannya dengan sengaja. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hanya mengancingkan pergelangan tanganku lalu kau tiba-tiba datang padaku seperti itu," jawab Taehyung mengancingkan kancing pergelangan yg lain. Jungkook tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, ia ingin alasan lebih, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin disalahkan di sini. Mendapati dengusan gusar darinya, Taehyung mengalah dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau kau ingin pegangan, pakai saja bahuku. Apa susahnya?" ucapnya lagi sambil memaju-majukan bahunya seakan menunjukkan bahu lebarnya itu.

Jungkook menurut saja dan berpegangan pada bahu Taehyung seraya ia membenarkan posisi belakang sepatunya yang membuatnya tidak aman. Setelah selesai, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Taehyung dan balik berayun di lengan sang suami. Ia tidak sabar untuk ini. Biasanya Taehyung mendorongnya menjauh karena Taehyung tidak menyukai skinship di depan publik. Tapi sekarang adalah ulang tahunnya. Dan apabila ia tidak melepaskan pegangannya, itu artinya ia diterima.

Tangan Taehyung yang lain terangkat membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. 'Apakah Taehyung akan menolakku lagi?'. Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang pada pikirannya. Tiba saatnya telapak hangat itu menyentuhnya miliknya yang dingin. Tangan Taehyung meremas tangannya dengan keras tapi tidak kasar. Oke, Jungkook mengekspektasikan Taehyung untuk mendorongnya lagi. Tapi tidak. Taehyung tidak bergerak melainkan terus menggenggam tangannya yang mendingin.

"Kau sudah siap?" Jungkook mengangguk pada ajakan menyenangkan itu. Rangkulan mereka terputua hanya untuk memakai mantel couple coklat mereka. Tidak lama setelah memakai mantel, mereka lekat kembali.

 **-SKIP TIME-**

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Jungkook dari semenit yang lalu. Taehyung memang menjawabnya, tapi hanya sekali dan itu pada pertanyaan pertama. Kedua lengan mereka masih terkait satu sama lainnya, dan Jungkook tidak berniat untuk melepasnya walaupun Taehyung meminta.

"Jawabanku sama seperti satu menit yang lalu, liat saja nanti," tatapan datar lurus ke depan Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin kesal.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan angka tujuh. Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang sepertinya daritadi ingin bebas, untuk mengambil dua lembar tiket, mengecek pintu masuk yang benar. Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda pintu di depan mereka itu memang benar.

Kereta mereka datang beberapa menit kemudian. Taehyung harus menarik tangan Jungkook kuat jika tidak Jungkook akan terbawa arus kerumunan orang yang langsung saja masuk sesaat setelah pintu terbuka. Setelah lama berusaha, akhirnya mereka bisa juga memasuki kereta dan mencari kursi yang kosong. Namun sayangnya, semua kursi sudah penuh, memaksa mereka untuk berdiri.

Taehyung yang memilihkan tempat dekat pintu, supaya tidak terdesak katanya. Jungkook berpikir apa yang membuat kereta ke Tokyo ramai pada pukul tujuh pagi. Ia berdiri bersandar pada pintu, sedangkan Taehyung berada di depannya, memerangkap tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan di kedua sisi. Tatapan tajam Taehyung yang langsung menatap matanya membuatnya gugup. Ia alihkan pandangan matanya itu ke bawah.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, Taehyung melepas kancing mantelnya dan dengan cepat merangkul Jungkook ke dalam mantel coklat tersebut. Matanya membelalak seraya tangannya menggenggam sweater Taehyung, indra penciumannya menghirup aroma Taehyung yang sangat menenangkan baginya.

Tangan Taehyung bergerak di punggungnya, hanya ingin menutup punggungnya secara sempurna supaya ia tidak kedinginan. Apakah Taehyung lupa? Ia juga memakai mantel yang sama dengan warna yang sama sekarang. Ya, mereka membeli sepasang mantel yang mirip saat kencan pertama mereka. Jika mereka berada pada posisi seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa ia mati karena serangan jantung.

Tubuh Jungkook lama-kelamaan _relax_ dan memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Taehyung, menikmati segala kenyamanan yang Taehyung berikan. Pintu di belakangnya terbuka, Taehyung hanya bergeser sedikit mempersilakan orang yang ingin keluar dengan sedikit ruang. Ia tidak memperdulikannya, di saat Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya untuk sekadar bertatap muka dengan orang-orang yang menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

Mereka terus berpindah-pindah seperti itu selama beberapa hari. Tubuh mereka yang bergerak-gerak membuat Taehyung harus berkali-kali membenarkan balutan mantel pada punggungnya. Sementara ia semakin mendekatkan diri ke hangat tubuh Taehyung.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jungkook merasa lelah berdiri dan berpindah-pindah. Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung untuk menjauh. Untung saja mantel itu tidak terkancing. Jika tidak, mereka hanya akan berada pada kondisi yang canggung dengan tubuhnya terpental balik kepada Taehyung.

"Cukup. Orang-orang melihat," ucapnya sebelum benar-benar melepaskan diri dari Taehyung. Sang suami menaikkan ujung alisnya lalu melihat sekeliling dan hanya menerima tatapan tajam dari lingkungannya. Taehyung kembali menundukkan kepala sopan, ia pun mengikuti.

Jungkook lah yang pertama kali menjauh. Taehyung hanya menerimanya lalu berpegangan pada tiang kereta di sampingnya. Sementara Jungkook berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan rona di wajahnya sebelum seisi kereta tahu. Ia melipat tangannya untuk membuat kesan 'sedikit' menyeramkan dengan mulutnya mengerucut.

Kereta berguncang keras pada beberapa saat, membuat tubuh Jungkook sedikit terjungkal ke belakang. Guncangan keras yang berikutnya memaksa Jungkook melepaskan lipatan tangannya untuk beralih menggenggam sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pegangan. Dan ia menemukan sebuah tiang besi, sama seperti apa yang Taehyung lakukan.

Pandangannya jatuh pada Taehyung yang berdiri berpegangan dengan santai. Tatapan suaminya selalu saja seperti itu. Dengan spontan, ia menyeletuk.

"Kau bahkan tidak berniat untuk mencegahku untuk jatuh," nadanya memang terdengar kesal, tapi ia sebenarnya tidak begitu marah. Hanya saja melihat reaksi Taehyung yang seperti itu membuatnya ingin berbuat jahil. Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menaikkan tangannya untuk ia genggam.

Jungkook menyambutnya dengan sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, ia bisa kembali pada kehangatan Taehyung yang tadi sempat ia lepaskan. Ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat. Tangan Taehyung selalu pas dengannya, tangan besar dan kasar itu menangkup tangan kecil dan halusnya, membuat udara dingin seakan tidak berpengaruh pada wajah menghangatnya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang memberinya tatapan seolah-olah berkata 'Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, gila'. Ia tidak masalah. Olokan itu terdengar begitu indah di hatinya. Memilih untuk tidak memerdulikan tatapan Taehyung padanya dan mengalihkan pada sebuah kursi kosong tidak jauh di depannya. Sekarang, kereta telah sepi. Semua orang sudah turun di pemberhentian mereka. Tidak heran ia mendapati kursi kosong seperti ini. Tapi satu kursilah yang membuatnya bingung.

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung untuk berjalan menuju kursi itu. Ia mendudukkan Taehyung sedangkan ia memilih untuk berdiri dengan menyeringai lebar yang terlihat sedikit bodoh.

"Lalu kau duduk di mana?" tanya Taehyung yang sepertinya khawatir. Masih dengan seringaian lebar, ia mendudukkan dirinya pada pangkuan Taehyung yang tentu saja langsung didorong oleh empunya membuatnya terpaksa kembali berdiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Oi, kau duduk di pangkuanku dan kau bertanya kenapa?" mata Taehyung seakan menunjuk seorang wanita di sebelahnya yang sedang memainkan ponsel seolah berpura-pura tidak melihat. Melihat itu, Jungkook kembali memasang seringainya itu lagi.

Cengkraman lembut Taehyung menggeser Jungkook untuk duduk di kursi tersebut. Sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memasang tampang kebingungan tapi ia tetap duduk diam.

"Kau duduk di sini. Aku yang akan berdiri," ujar Taehyung lalu berpegangan pada pegangan di atas kepalanya dengan dua tangan. Tubuh Taehyung sangat dekat dengannya, apalagi di saat kereta sedikit terguncang, tubuh Taehyung akan sedikit maju ke arah wajahnya.

Sepertinya Taehyung melihatnya, rona merah di wajahnya. Dilihat dari tubuh Taehyung yang dengan sengaja dimajukan memaksa dirinya memundurkan dirinya hingga terbentur jendela di belakangnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Sampai beberapa senti ruang di antara mereka, seorang wanita di sebelah kami menusuk pinggang Taehyung dengan pelan tidak sampai membuat empunya kegelian.

Pandangan mereka jatuh pada tatapan yang tidak kalah dingin dengan Taehyung, yang menatap Taehyung seakan ingin mengajaknya bertengkar. Taehyung bertanya pada wanita itu dengan sopan. Dan dengan 'sopan' pula, sang wanita menjawabnya dengan menunjuk papan bertuliskan 'Dilarang berbuat tindakan asusila' yang sengaja dipasang di dinding kereta. Dengan cepat, Taehyung menjauhkan badannya dari badan Jungkook dan mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menutup rona kemerahan itu, sepertinya Taehyung juga malu tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Kulihat kau tidak nyaman. Jadi, ya..." ucap wanita itu masih dengan tampang bangganya karena telah menyelamatkanku. Yang tidak wanita itu tahu adalah ia sebenarnya malah menikmati itu.

"Terima kasih," balasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu. Sejujurnya ia tidak masalah dengan tindakan Taehyung tapi melakukannya di tempat umum adalah pilihan yang buruk.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara, membuat udara semakin berat, ruangan kereta serasa dibuat sesak dengan disedotnya oksigen keluar dari kereta. Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas kecilnya. Ia menuliskan beberapa pesan pada menu pesan baru. Ia berusaha supaya wanita di sebelahnya itu tidak melihat pesan yang ia tulis. Setelah itu, ia menyodorkannya pada wajah Taehyung yang keheranan sekaligus sedikit mundur karena Jungkook memajukannya terlalu dekat dengan wajah.

Dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tangan kiri Taehyung terangkat untuk mengambil ponsel Jungkook untuk membaca pesan apa yang sebenarnya sang istri tulis untuknya.

'Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman!'

Dahinya semakin terkerut setelah melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang seakan-akan istrinya benar-benar bermaksud. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi jarinya mengetikkan balasan dengan memberi beberapa spasi lalu mengembalikannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook yang tiba-tiba diberi seperti itu terkaget dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan Taehyung yang ada di depannya itu. Taehyung yang biasa ia kenal tidak akan membalas pesannya tapi langsung membicarakannya tepat di depan wajahnya, Taehyung yang biasa ia kenal tidak akan memerdulikan apa yang orang lain kata tentangnya, tentang mereka. Tapi sekarang-

'Biarkan saja! Aku tidak peduli!'

'Jerk,' batin Jungkook ingin membanting ponselnya sekarang juga. Ia memilih untuk memasukkan ponselnya kembali pada tas di sampingnya dengan sedikit terkaku-kaku.

Kereta kembali bergerak normal, udara di sekitar mereka sudah kembali seperti biasanya, suasana sudah tidak lagi canggung. Hanya saja Jungkook ingin berkata-kata kasar pada sepatu Taehyung yang terus saja menginjaknya saat kereta terguncang hebat. Taehyung memang sudah meminta maaf tapi hanya saja kakinya akan bengkak sebentar lagi bila hal ini terus terjadi. Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napas kasar karenanya.

Suara _announcer_ kembali terdengar menandakan mereka telah sampai pada pemberhentian berikutnya. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi saja hingga wanita di sampingnya ini turun dan mereka bisa berbicara seperti bisa. Tinggal beberapa langkah saja. Sampai pada detik terakhir, kereta dengan anehnya berhenti sangat keras membuat Taehyung meruntuhkan pertahanannya dan sedikit terjatuh maju menuju hadapannya, berterima kasih pada lengan sang suami yang kuat sehingga Taehyung tidak jatuh pada dirinya.

Hal yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi, wanita itu melihat mereka, melihat apa yang Taehyung lakukan tepat setelah mereka sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya pada sang wanita. Mereka berdua langsung sadar akan suasana saat itu dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa-apa walaupun keringat sedang mengucur deras dari dahi mereka.

Wanita itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh lalu memilih untuk keluar dari kereta itu sekarang juga. Seiring wanita itu keluar Taehyung masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Setelah pergi, Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook, di kursi wanita tadi. Genggaman tangan Jungkook pada mantelnya membuatnya terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pandangan sedih istrinya itu.

"Kau membuatnya marah dan turun dari kereta," ucap Jungkook dengan nada sedih. Rasa bersalah juga tercetak pada raut wajahnya. Taehyung dengan gemasnya membawa tangan itu ke dalam genggaman hangatnya. Tanpa menatap kedua mata itu, Taehyung menjawab.

"Ia turun dari kereta karena sudah waktunya. Ini adalah tujuannya. Jangan terlalu khawatir," seraya berkata seperti itu, tangan Taehyung yang lainnya membawa kepala Jungkook untuk bersender pada bahu lebarnya. Telapak tangan Taehyung memantapkan posisinya untuk menahan kepala Jungkook terus bersandar dengan sesekali menepuk-nepuk sisi kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tapi tetap saja perbuatanmu tadi membuatnya tidak nyaman," balas Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri supaya tangannya tidak buru-buru menarik bibir itu lebih maju karena, gila, Jungkook terlihat sangat lucu sekarang.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita ini sudah menikah, suami-istri. Pantas saja jika kita berperilaku seperti itu," perkataan Taehyung barusan sukses membuat Jungkook merona tapi sayang Jungkook tidak bisa menutupi rona merah itu karena kepalanya ditekan sangat keras sehingga tidak mungkin jika Taehyung tidak melihatnya sekali pun.

Mereka terdiam dalam keadaan seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Sesekali Taehyung melepaskan kepala Jungkook di saat empunya mengeluh nyeri. Tidak ada percakapan selama beberapa saat, Jungkook tidak suka itu. Maka dari itu, Jungkook akan membantu Taehyung memecahnya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" pertanyaan yang sama terdengar begitu membosankan di telinga Taehyung membuat ia menghela napasnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tanyakan itu sekali lagi akan kucium kau nanti," ucap Taehyung sambil memaju-majukan wajah pada Jungkook, membuat istrinya itu malu. Tidak heran, bagaimana jika orang melihat mereka dan berbuat hal yang sama dengan wanita barusan. Jungkook tidak mau membuat semua penumpang kereta turun karena ulah mereka berdua.

"Ayo, tanyakan lagi," melihat Taehyung yang masih berusaha menggodanya membuat Jungkook ingin mencubit suaminya itu sekarang juga. Jadi, ia mendorong wajah itu mundur dan menjauh dari wajah memerahnya.

"Kenapa hari ini kau menjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Taehyung. Bibir Taehyung datang secara tiba-tiba menyapa miliknya, membuat ia meruntuhkan pertahanan dan terbuai. Tangan Taehyung terus mendorong kepalanya untuk bersatu dengan miliknya sendiri. Sesaat setelah Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia mengaduh kesal pada sang suami.

"Yak! Aku sudah tidak bertanya lagi!" kesalnya sambil mengusap dagunya yang banjir _saliva_. Taehyung selalu saja seperti ini, kadang-kadang romantis, kadang-kadang tidak sama sekali.

"Seperti apa?" balik tanya Taehyung yang membuatnya kebingungan.

"Huh?"

"Kau bilang aku hari menjadi seperti 'ini'. Maksudmu 'ini' yang bagaimana?" hari ini memang menjadi hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus membahayakan bagi Jungkook yang bisa-bisa wajahnya itu meledak kemerahan kapan saja. Taehyung sukses membuatnya memerah sekali lagi.

"Kau tahu yang aku maksudkan," ucapan Jungkook akhirnya sukses membuat Taehyung membisu, atau lebih tepatnya mendeklarasikan kemenangannya dengan senyum kebanggaannya itu.

Suasana di dalam kereta menjadi sepi, sangat cocok untuk dibuat tidur, sama seperti apa yang Jungkook lakukan saat ini. Tak ingin lagi mendapat pujian dari Taehyung, ia memutuskan memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada bahu Taehyung yang hangat. Toh, dia tidak tahu kereta ini akan berhenti di mana, ia membiarkan Taehyung membangunkannya di saat mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

Selang beberapa menit ia terlelap, suara _announcer_ terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Jungkook memanggil jiwanya untuk bersatu utuh dalam raganya. Kesadarannya dibuat pulih oleh suara lembut Taehyung.

"Jungkook, kita sudah sampai," kata-kata itu membuatnya bangun dari mimpi indahnya bersama Taehyung.

Sang suami menarik tangannya keluar dari hampanya kereta, semoga saja mereka bukanlah penumpang yang terakhir. Sampai di stasiun, suasana yang kontras terlihat. Orang-orang terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir, dilayani-balik melayani. Tidak heran, inilah pagi hari di Jepang. Tapi di mana mereka sekarang?

"Ini di mana?" tanyanya membuat Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari peta pada wajah pucatnya. Salju bulan April memang terdengar menggelikan tapi ini benar-benar terjadi, dan dinginnya membuat wajah setengah sadar Jungkook memucat seperti orang sakit.

"Osaka," jawab Taehyung pelan lalu kembali memusatkan pandangan pada peta, memastikan kalau tempat ini adalah stasiun osaka.

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka pergi ke Osaka, jadi tidak heran jika mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Taehyung kebingungan mencari pintu keluar. Udara dingin membuatnya semakin memburuk. Tubuh Jungkook terlihat menggigil dimakan dinginnya salju dan Taehyung melihat itu.

Jungkook berulang kali menggosokkan telapak tangannya pada lengan atasnya karena kedinginan. Seluruh badannya terasa mati rasa, terutama lehernya karena ia memang tidak mengenakan syal untuk menutupi lehernya. Hanya Taehyung yang mengenakan syal. Sesaat ia ingin bersumpah serapah karena lupa mengenakan syal.

Tubuh keduanya yang agak berjauhan menyusahkan Jungkook mencari penghangat. Biasanya, di saat seperti ini ia dan Taehyung akan berciuman panas jika mereka ada di rumah. Tapi, kondisinya sekarang berbeda, mereka ada di tempat umum. Pandangannya berpendar ke sampingnya mencari tempat untuk duduk sekaligus menghangatkan diri.

Taehyung tidak lagi membaca petanya. Pandangannya sekarang berfokus penuh pada sosok Jungkook yang kedinginan. Jika saja mereka tidak berada di tempat umum, ia akan langsung memeluk istrinya itu. Bibir Jungkook yang memutih memaksanya melepas simpul syal merahnya. Ia mengalungkan syalnya itu dengan sedikit menarik Jungkook mendekatinya. Mata membelalak Jungkook menunjukkan sang istri tidak siap dengan perlakuannya itu. Ia mendekatkan diri pada sang istri supaya mudah membenarkan syal sekaligus ingin menggoda Jungkook karena rona merah di pipi istrinya itu terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"Apa yang-"

"Kau kedinginan," ucap Taehyung singkat tapi menghangatkan hati. Jiwanya dibawa terbang bersama kata-kata manis itu.

"...benar," balasnya sedikit lambat menunggu merahnya tulang pipi. Telah ia temukan sesuatu untuk menghangatkan diri.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi yang hampir saja membuat hubungan mereka berakhir. Ia tidak sanggup membandingkannya dengan sekarang. Suaminya itu berubah begitu saja setelah insiden sarapan tadi.

'Apa harus dimarahi dulu baru romantis?' batinnya sedikit kesal.

Sambil masih mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menemukan ide yang lebih romantis dari ini dan tidak salah jika ia ingin melakukannya dengan sang suami. Ia terus menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada karena kedinginan.

"Dingin sekali," keluhnya sedikit menggerak-gerakkan badannya. Ia tahu sang suami pasti menoleh untuknya.

 _Inner-self_ nya tertawa kegirangan melihat Taehyung yang satu persatu melepas lengan _coat_ -nya. Ia menahan napas sekaligus tawa tidak percaya Taehyung jatuh pada trik mudah seperti ini. Dirinya terkikik kecil di saat sang suami menyampirkan coatnya.

Namun, tangan itu terhenti. Jungkook yang kebingungan, mendongak dan tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tidak percaya Taehyung dengan alis berkerut. Oh tidak. Sepertinya Taehyung sudah tahu.

Taehyung menarik lagi _coat_ -nya dan membiarkan Jungkook tertunduk kedinginan. Ia kembali menggosok-gosokkan tangannya karena udara di sana memang dingin. Dan Taehyung harusnya tahu karena ia juga mengenakan coatnya yang tipisnya sama dengannya.

Tanpa memerdulikan bibir Jungkook yang memucat, Taehyung sibuk dengan petanya mencari jalan keluar dari sana. Saking lamanya, mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sana. Pertama, karena mereka laki-laki dan laki-laki. Kedua, karena Jungkook tampak mengenaskan. Ia kedinginan.

Tak lama Taehyung menyadari juga tatapan ngeri orang-orang itu. Ia juga sadar kalau tatapan itu bukan hanya diarahkan pada mereka tapi kepada Jungkook-nya yang kedinginan. Ya kedinginan. Matanya membelalak karena itu. Dengan sedikit mengesampingkan harga dirinya, ia membuka coat untuk disampirkan pada sang istri.

"Pakai ini," ucap Taehyung dengan mata yang tidak menatap sama sekali. Senyum Jungkook yang mengembang itu tidak sempat tertangkap karena ia kembali berkutat dengan petanya.

Setelah lama mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, Taehyung akhirnya mengajak Jungkook untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Sudah menemukan jalannya?" Taehyung mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apapun selama perjalanan.

Mereka berjalan kaki ke entah ke mana yang Taehyung inginkan. Tidak bergandengan tangan. Tidak saling sentuh. Semua hal itu membuat Jungkook jenuh dan gatal untuk menyentuh sang suami.

"Jangan malas berbicara," lirihnya yang ia harap tidak terdengar.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kubilang apa?"

"Bukan hal yang penting," tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban membuat Taehyung berhenti bertanya sampai mereka sampai pada tujuan.

"Kita sampai," Jungkook melihat sekelilingnya.

'Terlihat seperti kolam renang yang sudah tidak dipakai,' batinnya melihat tulisan nama kolam renang yang terpasang tinggi besar namun usang dimakan umur.

"Kau masih ingat saat aku bilang kalau aku sangat suka berenang?" Jungkook membelalakkan matanya di saat Taehyung menjelaskan dengan santainya. Muncul segaris senyuman yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya pada Taehyung.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Ya. Ini adalah kolam renang di mana aku berlatih untuk lomba setiap harinya. Pagi harinya aku akan bertemu teman-teman-"

"Walaupun kau tidak mengobrol bersama mereka," potongnya mengetahui bagaimana pribadi seorang Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tertawa mengingat masa lalunya.

"Benar!" tawanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jujur, ia menyesal karena menjadi seorang penyendiri, "malamnya aku berlatih mati-matian dan...begitulah. Juara satu," senyuman itu menular pada Jungkook yang senang melihat Taehyung bisa tertawa seperti itu.

"Selamat," ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum simpul yang hampir tidak memperlihatkan giginya. Senyuman itu begitu cantik di mata Taehyung, yang membuat tangannya terulur meraih pipi kanan Jungkook.

"Itu sudah lama tapi...terima kasih," tangan Taehyung turun menyusuri lengan Jungkook yang membuat empunya kegelian.

"Ayo masuk. Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu di dalam," Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook yang ujung jarinya sudah kedinginan.

Jungkook dibuat penasaran selama memasuki gedung seraya ia melihat-lihat. Gedung itu gelap karena lampu yang tidak dinyalakan. Mungkin jika hanya satu orang yang masuk akan terasa seperti uji nyali. Pencahayaan hanya bersumber dari cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati ventilasi kecil.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan utama mereka. Mata Jungkook terpaku hanya pada satu objek. Sakura.

Kolam renang besar bertaburkan bunga sakura memenuhi permukaan kolam. Warna pinknya bersinar karena pantulan cahaya luar membuat matanya juga bersinar.

Genggaman keduanya merenggang begitu saja seraya Jungkook terpana dengan pemandangan di sana.

Taehyung tersenyum menang. Ia tahu Jungkook pasti suka dengan hal berbau bunga, apalagi sakura karena siapa yang tidak menyukai bunga jepang ini?

"Kau merencanakannya sendirian?" tanya Jungkook tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun dari kolam bahkan tidak pada Taehyung yang mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Apa yang tidak untuk hari jadi kita?"

Senyum itu kembali terkembang. Rasanya ia ingin menceburkan dirinya pada kolam itu kalau saja udaranya tidak dingin. Dengan tidak disangka, Taehyung berlari dari belakangnya dan menceburkan dirinya yang masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap minus coat. Air kolam yang mengenai Jungkook itu memaksanya melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Airnya hangat.

"Masuklah dan berenang!"

Ajakan itu ia sambut dengan senyuman merekah indah. Tidak lupa melepas coatnya, ia menanggalkan semuanya hingga sejajar dengan Taehyung. Ia langsung berlari menuju kolam melupakan fakta lantai kolam yang licin.

Terbentuk gelombang besar seraya Jungkook masuk kolam. Taehyung minggir sedikit memberikan Jungkook ruang untuk menceburkan dirinya. Sementara Jungkook berenang-renang kecil mendekati Taehyung yang juga berenang mendekatinya. Kecepatannya hanya rendah karena ia tahu ia tidak akan menang melawan Taehyung.

Mereka bertemu di tengah kolam dengan sebuah bunga pada atas kepala Taehyung dan sebuah bunga bersarang di sekitar telinga Jungkook. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum untuk satu sama lain. Tangan mereka kembali tertaut di dalam kolam dan Taehyung lah membawanya ke permukaan.

"Selamat hari jadi untuk kita, _hehe_ ," ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan menatap Jungkook untuk yang pertama kalinya langsung pada mata.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga," balas Jungkook sambil terkekeh karena merasa rasa membuncah keluar yang entah berasal dari mana.

Taehyung meraih pipi merah Jungkook dan perlahan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Bulu mata Jungkook berkedip-kedip sementara bibir Taehyung mendekat. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan bergerak dalam momen yang sama.

Tidak ada kata selain Taehyung dan Jungkook di dunia mereka. Mereka tenggelam di lautan cinta mereka.

.

 _-the end-_

 _._

* * *

Yaa, akhirnya sampai juga di bagian akhirnya. Jadi, gimana ceritanyaa? Kindly drop your comment hehe. Makasi buat yang suka sama cerita ini dan maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun :)) 10 love-love buat yang sudah baca, 20 love-love buat yang komen, 30 love-love buat yang sudah fav/follow ff ini :))) karena siapa lagi kalau bukan para readers yang buat vi seneng. Tunggu terus fanfiction vi yang selanjutnya dan vi berharap kalian sabar dengan itu *ya kalau ada yang nungguin-_-. Dan kalau mungkin ada yang merasa a/n ini kepanjangan, vi mohon dimaafkan karena sebenarnya masih banyak yang vi mau omongin tapi nanti kepanjangan ._.


End file.
